<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late to Hogwarts by Aitro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629422">Late to Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitro/pseuds/Aitro'>Aitro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>8 years at Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bertie Botts, F/M, Flirting, Flying, Lessons, Teasing, it's a slow build story, latetohogwartswithyourbrother, let's hope I finish it, story will contain mature things later on, weasleytwins, weasleytwinsarehot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitro/pseuds/Aitro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your brother move from the Netherlands to England as per family tradition. However due to some unexpected events you arrive late and enter Hogwarts two months after the school year has started. You meet the Weasley twins and Lee Jorden and you soon become best friends. The twins are hot tho... but let's realize that a few years further</p><p>While you tease your brother about his non-existend girlfriend you have all kinds of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>8 years at Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Late arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wil be a slow story so if you're looking for porn resume your search &lt;3.<br/>English is not my first language so please excuse the possible grammar and spelling mistakes.</p><p>Harry Potter is as we know owned by J.K. Rowling.</p><p>This fanfic is also posted on HEX my username there is Simone01.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk trough Diagon Ally with your older brother. The only thing the two of you still have to buy is candy, most important item for school.<br/>
"I'll treat you, so pick whatever you like" Lucas tells you as you walk into the shop.<br/>
You don't have to be told twice and get yourself 10 boxes of Bertie Botts and some Liquorice wands.<br/>
"Are you going to challenge every moving being in Hogwarts to eat a bean?" your brother snickers.<br/>
"Obviously I am" you smile back at him.</p><p>---</p><p>After a while of tapping the walls between platform 9 and 10 your brother finds the enchanted entrance to platform 9 3/4. It's a bit weird being about the only ones around. You heave your trunk and owl into the train. Your brother has already decided on the first compartment he saw and sits down. You join him and the long train ride begins. </p><p>After a while you take out the letter you recieved from Hogwarts and read trough it properly for the first time. "Hey Luc, this says we will be sorted into houses at Hogwarts. What does that mean?"<br/>
"You mean you didn't even bother looking up hogwarts before you accepted going there?" Your brother asks you.<br/>
"Well no. Of course I didn't. When do I ever prepare for something important?"<br/>
"You got a point there. The houses are simply said the houses you'll live in. There are four: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Huffelpuf and Slytherin. Then again it's all explained in that letter so just read it yourself instead of making me explain."<br/>
You decide to read the entire letter.</p><p>---</p><p>When you wake up you see that your brother has already put his robes on and you decide to do the same. The black robes feel better than the muggle clothing you were wearing before and you check yourself in the window's reflection. You decide you look intimidating enough for an eleven year old. "Are you going to score a girlfriend on the first or second day?" you ask your brother smugly. As form of response he trows an empty chocolate frog box at your face and snickers.<br/>
"I'll be too busy keeping the boys away from you won't I?"<br/>
"O please, I'm eleven dear brother. You can worry about me in a few years."<br/>
"You say that but I'll still do a background check on boys who get close to you."<br/>
"Yeah yeah, you do that and I will give all the girls a list of 'ten reasons why you should date Lucas Vox'"<br/>
"don't you dare"<br/>
"challenge accepted"<br/>
You had another empty chocolate frog box trown at you.</p><p>---</p><p>The train arrives and you and your brother unload your trunks and owls. Your welcome committee is a very large man. He wears a a coat with too many pockets and a broad smile.<br/>
"Hello, this way both of ye" he says and guides you to the lake, where two boats are waiting for you.<br/>
"It's tradition at 'ogwarts that first years 'rrive by boats. But since there's only two of ye, ye both go by boat."<br/>
You look at the lake and try to decide your mood. Either you'll go with 'this is training let's do it' or the 'I may have just slept but this is too much for my energy levels'.</p><p>"I am so tired I think I can't move my arms anymore" you whine to your brother.<br/>
"nonsense, you just slept the entire ride here!"<br/>
And so you are both rowing to Hogwarts. You with the switched mood of "this is training and it's good for me' and your brother with the visible mood of 'I'm still doing the most work here'.<br/>
The difference in strength is visible.</p><p>---</p><p>In front of the great hall a lady that looks like you shouldn't mess with her, awaits the two of you.<br/>
"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall and I will be leading you into the great hall in a moment. There we will perform the sorting ceremony, it will be a bit of a smaller feast then usual however. As the both of you are quite late you will be the only ones getting sorted. Do you have any questions?"<br/>
"No professor, all is clear thank you" your brother answers politely. </p><p>The doors open and you follow McGonagall and your brother into the great hall. There are 4 long tables full of students staring at you curiously. You can't help but blush a little at all the attention but you still keep your head high.<br/>
On a stool in front of the teachers table sits a weird, old hat and you feel like this was the part in the letter where you fell asleep.<br/>
When your name is called you sit upon the stool and the hat is placed upon your head.<br/>
"hmmmmmm, troublesome you are. Very troublesome for me to read." the hat whispers into your mind. "Am I?" you ask the hat out loud. "I thought of Huffelpuff for a little but no, not at all." The hat answered. GRYFFINDOR<br/>
You walk towards the cheering table as your tie turns gold and red. You sit down next to a boy with dreadlocks as your brother's name is called.<br/>
"I think I might surprise you" your brother says to probably the hat. "If you always choose right and thus I can't surprise you, why haven't you chosen yet?" GRYFFINDOR<br/>
Your brother smirks and walks toward the lion table. He doesn't sit with you but joins a bit further, where there are more boys and girls of his age.</p><p>"You're Dutch right? How good is your English?" Asks a ginger boy across the table. You look up and see that there are actually two identical ginger boys.<br/>
"I would say my English is quite good, but my vocabulary is a bit smaller and I have some trouble with the longer words." You answer truthfully.<br/>
"Why are you so late?" asks a the boy with the dreadlocks next to you.<br/>
"Family problems. May I ask for your names before I have to nickname you Ginger, Other Ginger and Dreadlock?" You say jokingly.<br/>
"I'm Fred" says one twin "And I'm George" the other twin says. "My name is Dreadlock" the boy next to you answers.<br/>
You laugh with them and start eating some potatoes.<br/>
"No it's Lee jordan, really" says mister Dreadlock.</p><p>After having eaten close to nothing because of all the questions you had to answer, you follow the prefects to the Gryffindor common room. The room itself looked warm and cozy with the big fireplace making shadows dance on the walls. The Gryffindors however had decided to trow a party and the cozy atmosphere was only vagualy noticeble. Lucas sat by the fire with a bottle of butterbeer and you quickly counted five girls you could tease him about later. One of the prefects showed you to your room and you found your belongings had already been brought up.<br/>
Angelina, whom you had met at dinner, came to get you back to the party straight away. "You can sleep all you want later, for now let's have fun!"</p><p>At 11 o'clock you were out of energy, had too much pumpkin juice and started to fall asleep in the chair you had curled into. You and Angelina went up to your room as you said a quick and yawny goodbye to no one in particular.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lessons and detentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time skip of one month. You are hanging out with the twins, Lee and Angelina a lot. Just going trough your regular lessons and detention</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry Potter is owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling.<br/>Thanks for still reading this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get up now! You don't want to be late for potions sleepyhead!"<br/>
You open your eyes and roll out of your bed to somehow wake up. "Shouldn't have done homework until 1 in the morning." You yawn as you officially declare yourself awake enough.<br/>
"It's your own fault for staying up with the twins and Lee for so long" Angelina laughs.<br/>
"hmmmhmm" you mutter as you change into your robes.<br/>
"Just so you know, I'm sitting next to you in potions today. You helping your brother study for all those years is going to save my grades" Angelina calls as she trows open the door. You take a little run and manage to slip trough it before it falls shut.</p><p>When you enter the great hall your energy has returned and you are sporting a great smile. "You know why I love English breakfast so much?" you chirp as you take a seat next to the evenly energetic twins.<br/>
"Why?" Angelina asks as she sits opposit.<br/>
"Pancakes for breakfast!" you say in a singsong voice. You half lean over George to get the plate of pancakes. When you look at his face you rethink.<br/>
"no I'm wrong, you're Fred?" you ask.<br/>
"no you were right." "I am George" the twins say grinning.<br/>
"Almost got it this time" you say before you stuff your mouth with pancake.</p><p>---</p><p>Gryffindor has potions with Hufflepuff and you are very gratefull for that. Somehow even professor Snape has some form of kindness for Hufflepuffs as they are almost impossible to dislike. Today you are brewing the cure against boils potion. You had just added the horned slugs into the cauldron and Angelina is trying to take the slightly really hot cauldron off the fire.<br/>
"it's too hot!" she sighs after almost letting it tumble.<br/>
"I'm sorry to say that when it's about hot objects I will not even try to touch them" you whince looking at the potion that was doing perfectly fine so far.<br/>
"Hey redheads!" Angelina calls to the twins at the side of the classroom.<br/>
You glance at Snape but he is refusing a cookie from a daring Hufflepuff.<br/>
"guess a number between 5 and 9" you shout-whisper at the twins.<br/>
"seven" they answer in unsion.<br/>
"wrong" Angelina smirks. "now you have to take our cauldron of the fire for us"<br/>
"no way" George whisper-shouts.<br/>
"we already suffered for our own potion!" Fred adds.<br/>
"stir clockwise, not counterclock" you whisper-yell back.<br/>
Fred quickly stirs the other way and then finishes the potion. After putting their potion in a vial the twins help taking your cauldron of the fire.</p><p>---</p><p>Flying is together with the Slytherins. Therefore one of your favorite lessons. As a rich pureblood kid you learned to fly from an early age, and you just love showing off your skills in front of the mean Slytherins. Lee has taken it upon him to add the comedic commentary, which he is great at. Trough this commentary his crush on Angelina has also become quite clear.<br/>
"come on Angy, go give him a show of your flying skills." you say to your friend while wiggeling your eyebrows at her.<br/>
"Vox no. Keep the teasing for your brother please" she laughs.<br/>
"Don't worry I have a new plan that'll have him wishing he left me at 9 3/4."<br/>
"Poor Lucas" Fred says as he joins at angelina's side. "I hope Ginny won't be like this" George says as he joins the girls at the other side.<br/>
"race us?" they ask in union.</p><p>Fred, George and you get detention for disobeying lesson instructions. Angelina and Lee wave at you as the three of you take your leave. Not looking foreward to breaking the news to professor McGonagall.</p><p>---</p><p>Detention turns out to be re-organizing the spare blankets, mattresses and pillows. Without magic. Fred and George grunt as they try to determine how big the pile is. You don't even bother.<br/>
"This is going to take ages!" Fred says as he picks up a pillow.<br/>
"Better get to work than" You murmer as you start pulling out a mattress and lay it down in an empty corner.<br/>
When you turn around to get the next mattress you get two pillows smashed into your face.<br/>
"Should. Have. Known." you say as you pick up one of the pillows and charge at the twins.</p><p>For an hour all you do is laugh and trow pillows. You end up in the big pile with Fred on top of you, covered in pillows and blankets.<br/>
"George no!" Fred whines as you feel another heavy weight add to the pile. You giggle and try to get out of the puffy pillow prison.<br/>
Then the door opens and you hear Filtch fuming as he walks in. "o dear" Fred says.<br/>
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Filch calls.<br/>
The three of you roll out of the pillow castle and take a look at the room. One mattress was put neatly into a corner.<br/>
"it wasn't her fault!" Fred starts.<br/>
"THEN WHY WAS SHE UNDERNEATH THOSE PILLOWS?" Filch fumed (but now petting mrs Norris)<br/>
"We pulled her into it" George lied. After all, you jumped into the pile yourself.<br/>
You open your mouth to tell Filch the truth but Fred stomps on your foot and you keep silent.<br/>
"I will see the two of you in my office"Filch said angrily. "And you miss Vox can finish organizing this room" he added turning around and striding off.<br/>
"thanks" you muttered as the twins left. It was 2 in the morning when you finished and sleepily shuffeld to your room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I solemny swear that I am up to no good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their seperate detention at Filtch's office the twins are surprisingly happy. You try to find out what they are up to. <br/>You also recieve a letter from your sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you wake up the day after detention you can feel your arms trobbing. You remind yourself to curse Filch thoroughly when you learn how to.<br/>"Morning early bird" Angelina calls with a broad smile on her face. You sit up and find Angelina and Alicia on the bed of the latter. <br/>"Whatime" you mumble as you stretch out.<br/>"It is 11 o'clock in the morning, that's late, even for you" Alicia answers.<br/>"Filch wouldn't let me go until I was finished" you say as you get out of bed and join the others.<br/>"And what time was that?" Angelina asks with a worried look on her face.<br/>"Two in the morning" you answer accepting a chocolate frog form Alicia and checking which card you got. Dumbledore smiled at you.<br/>"Two in the morning?!" the two say shocked.<br/>"Filch better watch out when I learn how to curse people. Or cats." you say trough a mouthful.<br/>"I fully support you" Angelina says.<br/>"So what were the two of you talking about?"<br/>"We decided the two of us are going to try out for the Quidditch team when we can." Alicia says happily.<br/>"Will you try out too?" Angelina asks you.<br/>"Of course I will, so you guys better be carefull. The competition is right here!" The three of you laugh, even more so when your stomach states that one chocolate frog is not a proper breakfast.</p><p>---</p><p>Arriving at the great hall you spot two ginger twins and a mister dreadlock. You sit opposit of the trio and search for the pancakes. "Morning guys" <br/>Lee passes you the pancakes while looking at your face and then looks at the twins faces. You follow his eyes and frown. The twins are positively beaming.<br/>"What on earth happened at detention at Filch's?" You frown. <br/>"More like" "what happened at yours?" the twins asked. "You look like you are surviving on one hour of sleep." <br/>A small laugh escaped you. You were done with detention around 2 o'clock and then went to sleep around half past 2. Since you slept until 11 you had still gotten 8 and a half hours of sleep in, but you were simply weak against changes in your sleep schedule.<br/>"Something like that" you smile back. "But that doesn't answer my question."<br/>"We found something" "in Filch's office when he was distracted." The twins now wore identical devious smiles and you felt a weird feeling of happiness seeping trough you. Not understanding the feeling, you take it of your mind and urge the twins to tell you more.<br/>"We think that this might be the key to unbeateble mischief." "No one will be able to catch us with this!"<br/>"They won't tell me what it is though" Lee sighs dramaticly.<br/>"Well of course not" "don't think we aren't going to prank you anymore" they say.<br/>"I'm guessing you won't tell me either then?" you sulk giving them your best innocent little sister look.<br/>"No we're immune to that" "We live with Ginny remember" they laugh.</p><p>As student start filling the great hall for lunch Angelina and Alicia join you at the table. The six of you talk about Quidditch and decide to all try out for the Gryffindor team in second year. <br/>"We'll try out for beaters" the twins say in union. <br/>"Honestly I think you've already been accepted for that possition the moment you started your pranks." Lee says while eyeing the twins bag with dungbombs.<br/>"We'll try out for chasers" Angelina says pointing to Alicia and herself.<br/>"What about you Lee?" Fred asks.<br/>"I don't know if I'll be any good at Quidditch but I think the commentary suits me."<br/>"O there goes Angelina" "Look everyone Angelina is so pretty on a broom" the twins laugh while they do their immitations of Lee's commentary "Angelina notice me" Lee laughs and kicks them under the table.</p><p>You notice something in the corner of your eye and see that the owl post is arriving. You scan the owls and finally spot a barn owl next to your brother's eagle owl. The barn owl lands on top of your pancake and immediately starts picking at your fingers.<br/>"don't ruin my pancake!" you tell it as you untie the letter. You quickly put a piece of pancake in your owls beak and open the letter.</p><p>Dear sister,</p><p>I hope you are doing well at Hogwarts. Lucas wrote me that you have been sorted into Gryffindor just like him. Please don't get into too much trouble and keep the detention to a minimum. Just don't use your old sister as an example and you'll be fine. I am a terrible example and proud of it, but mom told me to inspire good behaviour from now on. I tried. <br/>Your nephew is doing well and really misses you already. <br/>Do keep me informed on your brother's girlfriend count as I need something to tease him with for my next letter. Your brother's owl is carrying a package of Bertie Botts for you so be sure to get that from him before he eats it himself.</p><p>Het probleem is opgelost. Het was een ongeluk tijdens het oefenen, we praten er niet meer over.</p><p>Much love and hugs from your favorite sister!</p><p>You smile at the letter. If the problem is solved that means your father won't be in trouble anymore either.<br/>"well guys it seems I have to go get my present from my brother. I'll see you later" you tell them as you stand up and leave.</p><p>Lucas is standing at the door with two packages of Bertie Botts. After a rather attractive girl leaves his side you approach him with a big smirk.<br/>"Who's the lucky girl?" <br/>"Her name is Violet" he sighs and the two of you walk out to the main yard.<br/>"My letter was kind of hastily ended so it wasn't very detailed about the accident" you say as you take both boxes of Bertie Botts from your brother and open one.<br/>"It wasn't ended hastily, that's all you needed to know." <br/>"How are we going to match our stories if I don't even know what happened?"<br/>"You were helping me practice the stunning spell but I accidently hit him."<br/>"That's all you're going to tell me?"<br/>"You're an excellent liar, you'll be fine. I don't think we'll be questioned anyways."<br/>You wince. "I am not a liar Luc!"<br/>"Sure you aren't, you just warp the conversation so that no one gets the answer they want." <br/>"Exactly, it's different from lying" you smile and pop a bean in your mouth. "Violet is number three, how come they don't stay?"<br/>"They get boring" Lucas declines your offer of a yellow bean with a frown.<br/>"One day all the girls you dated are comming to haunt you with the fact you're gay."<br/>"I'm not gay"<br/>"Sure"</p><p>---</p><p>As you sit on a bench in the main yard reading trough your transfiguration notes, you notice two redheads lurking around with a interesting looking bit of parchment. You decide to sneak up on them, but when you reach the bushes they dissapeared behind, all you find is them innocently lying in the grass. "You guys never lie around in the sun" you say with a quirked up brow. The twins both open one eye and look at you with a smirk.<br/>"Can't really hide from you can we?" Fred starts. "How come you always know when we are doing something secret?" George finishes.<br/>"Simple, your behaviour changes a bit". The twins just stare at you.<br/>"What?" you ask, getting uncomfortable as that weird feeling pops up again.<br/>"What? she says." <br/>"Not even our parents or brothers realize when we are doing secret stuff." <br/>"And she just says it's a change in our behaviour like it's obvious."<br/>"What was that piece of parchment?" You ask them.<br/>"nothing" they say together as they get up and take a bean out of your second package of Bertie Botts. Fred quickly spits out his. "earwax" "We just solemny swear that we are up to no good"<br/>Laughing the three of you head back to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christmas break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter will explain some more about the you character and her family. I also love a bit of drama. Expect a dramatic family meeting that challenges the Blacks.</p><p>Also Violet breaks up with your brother. yeet.</p><p>(lost inspiration halfway through so I cut the chapter a bit short.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas break is starting tomorrow and you are eagerly packing up. You can't wait to see your sister and Nephew again.<br/>
"Angie have you seen my Bertie Botts around?" you ask warily. The answer comes as feared.<br/>
"You already ate all of them idiot. I don't understand how you can eat so much when half of them have terrible flavours."<br/>
"It's a love hate relationship" you answer.<br/>
"I have half a package here if you want it." Alicia offers.<br/>
"no no, I couldn't, those are yours, but thanks for the offer."</p><p>You smile happily, so far Hogwarts has been great. At elementary school you weren't that popular for some reason, but now you had quite a group of friends around you. It was also fun to go to the same school as your brother.<br/>
Lucas and your sister Louise were only three years appart and had been going to the same schools together long before you entered. You had always been a bit jealous at them for that. With the age difference of 7 years however you could now be at the same school as your brother. </p><p>"Let's head down for dinner" you say as your stomach is giving you a little stab-like feeling.</p><p>---</p><p>As you arrive at the great hall it is still fairly empty. Nevertheles the tables are already set and full of delicious looking food. You sit down and start collecting a bunch of greens on your plate. Angelina starts sneaking you the greens from her food as you see your brother coming into the hall with Violet. "I see a relationship ending" you snicker.<br/>
"How do you know?" Angelina asks as she now waves to Alicia who is entering the great hall.<br/>
"I think she is going to re-friendzone him today" you decide after observing for a little longer.<br/>
You catch your brother's eyes and stick out your tongue. He holds up 3 fingers and you shake your head no.<br/>
"Three days?" Alicia guesses as she joins you and Angelina.<br/>
"Three hours" you smirk. Betting on your brother's relationships is a favorite game of you and your sister. When the relationship is sure to end in a friendship your brother sometimes joins in on the betting.<br/>
When Fred and George arrive you have already finished your pudding.<br/>
"leaving already?" George asks as he sits down. "Don't bother going into the direction of the dungeons" Fred calls after you as you and Alicia leave. When you pass your brother he presses a galleon in your hand. Violet had broken up with him.</p><p>Surely enough you hear some angry curses comming from the dungeons as you walk to the stairs. You hope fiercely that no one finds out Fred and George are the culprits.</p><p>---</p><p>You sit in a compartment with the weasley twins, mister dreadlock, Alicia and Angelina on your way back to London. You play exploding snap and a bit of truth or dare to pass the time. This time the long train ride is a lot more fun than when you slept your way trough it with your brother.<br/>
When you finally arrive in London your brother comes to help get your trunk of the train. You say goodbye to your friends and search the crowd for your parents. You don't spot your parents.<br/>
Instead you see your uncle and cousin. Your face drops and you look at your brother, hoping that he will say that they are just here for transport. He just eyes you Warily.<br/>
The thing is... you positively hate this particular cousin. Emma is one month older than you and somehow always irritates you. You reach your uncle with an award winning pokerface.<br/>
"You still look pathetic even when you study at Hogwarts" Emma sneers.<br/>
"At least I got send to Hogwarts" You reply coldly. "Hello uncle John" you say with a warm smile.<br/>
"You only got in because of your father though" Emma says while stepping closer to you.<br/>
You grip your wand and your knuckles turn white. "I GOT IN BECAUSE OF HARD WORK YOU UNGRATEFUL TWAT". With this you raise your wand at her.<br/>
Emma points her wand at you at the exact same moment as she shouts back at you. "HARD WORK? YOU GREW UP WITH A SILVER SPOON IN YOUR MOUTH AT THE MANOR."
"O I see the rightful queen returns? Are you here to avada me off my throne and take your rightful place?" You growl at her. 
"If that were the case I would've killed you the moment you were born, would've spared me the trouble of living in the same world as you!" 
A lot of people were now looking at you, but it didn't matter. The realisation of havig to spend the vacation with Emma made you so angry you wanted to run away. Why would your parents allow this?
</p><p>In a flash of a second you get hoisted up onto your brothers trolley and you are being pushed through the enchanted wall. You sit on it with as much grace as you can muster while Emma is getting tugged along by your uncle. 
The entire car ride to the bungalow is silent except for some radio music. No one tries to start a conversation.</p><p>---</p><p>Upon arriving you get your things out of the car and follow your uncle to your room for the next two weeks. "She'd be in Slytherin for sure" You think out loud.<br/>
Uncle John laughs at this. "I thought you would end up in Slytherin to be honest".<br/>
You smile at this. "The hat was thinking of Hufflepuf before putting me in Gryffindor you know."<br/>
"Well I can imagine the sorting hat having some sort of trouble with the two of you, as all your thoughts are in Dutch"<br/>
"Good point" your brother says as he joins you." He was a bit slow with sorting us but now that I think of it, he might've just been translating."<br/>
"These are your rooms" your uncle points at the two doors. "I'll call for dinner" </p><p>Dinner is eaten in silence. The only form of language are the hatefull glares between you and Emma. You thought Christmas was going to be fun but by the looks of it, it was going to be disastrous.<br/>
The following days you practice Quidditch with your brother and study from his old school books. The most fun activity is the letters you write to your friends. In the beginning some of them had asked about what happened at Kings Cross, but after you simply ignored the questions for some time they stopped. Sometimes you just send a riddle or a song if you have no inspiration on what to write them. They always reply to you with fun letters. In your spare time you do things like putting dungbombs in Emma's room. Or by washing soap out of your mouth as you discover that the soap tasting Bertie Botts bean, was actually made from soap.</p><p>Christmas arrives and when you wake up you immediatly get out of bed to look at the pile of presents.<br/>
Fred and George had given you a box of Bertie Botts, but all the beans were cut in half. There was a message attached stating that they were all bad tasting beans except for one. You looked at the package with dread. There was no way you were declining this challange, whether you liked it or not. You had send them both a selection of your favorite dutch sweets.<br/>
From Lee you got a recording of a live performance from the half headed. You activate it and as always Lee had found you another favorite. You had send Lee a beatmaker that would make a beat to your mood.<br/>
Angelina had send you a book called Quidditch through the ages. Remembering how you once told her you really wanted to read it you smile softly. Placing it on your bedside table you hope she likes the broom polish you got her.<br/>
Your brother's present was easily recognizable as the wrapping looked messy and hasted. You opened the package to find an actual Bertie Botts package plushy. The message attached stated: 'your one and true love'. On the bottom there was a little hidden opening in which you found a note saying: 'You can hide your list of my girlfriends in here, instead of sending them to Louise'. You were not going to do that, your sister would blackmail you into sending the list anyways. You had gotten him a luxury navy blue quill with a golden tip. You put the two items on the same value though.<br/>
From your parents you recieved very expensive looking paper with starting prompts on the top saying things such as: Dear mom and dad, I am doing... You made a mental note to write them a bit more.<br/>
Your sister had gotten you another book called 'magical jobs and how to prepare for them'. Quite a fitting present as you had no idea how you were ever going to choose a job in the future. The present also contained an animated drawing made by your nephew. You had no idea what it was but judging by the movements it was a person. You had send him a picture book about magical creatures and for your sister you had send a necklace that would warm up when your were cold.<br/>
Finally only one present was left. Alicia had given you a miniature broom that also functioned as a travel perfume. You had send her a lipstick that tasted different every time you applied it. </p><p>After putting on your robes you left your room and went downstairs. "Merry Christmas" you say in a singsong voice as you join the other three at the table. You eat your breakfast while talking to your brother and uncle when Emma talks to you. "How did you like my present?"<br/>
" You didn't give me a present" You said with your mouth full of pancake.<br/>
"I gave you a package containing how much I care about you. Well not a package really.. who would giftwrap air?"</p><p>"You know" you start with a sigh as you put your fork down. "There are about 470,000 words in the english and almost 400,000 in the dutch language" you now stare her dead in the eye. "Yet there is no combination of them to describe my urge to hit you in the face with a chair."<br/>
Lucas snickers at this and uncle john just sighs. The weird thing is that both uncle John and Lucas don't dislike Emma or you. In fact out of the entire family the two of you are the only ones hating each other. For some reason that just makes it more frustrating.</p><p>After a lot of fighting and you and Emma looking like a ridiculous black and blue painting, it is decided that you and your brother leave early. On your way back to Hogwarts you stare out of the window while your brother glamours the colour pallet on your face. You can't wait to see your friends again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>